


Button-Down

by 2wisheslikeafool



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2wisheslikeafool/pseuds/2wisheslikeafool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne misses Jaime terribly while he is out of town. Jaime finds it charming. His homecoming is well received.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Button-Down

Their apartment felt like a museum when he wasn’t in it. It was especially awful in the morning. Brienne hated waking up alone as much as she hated falling asleep alone. Without Jaime in it, the bed was a wasteland, too big and too cold. She slept with her knees brought up to her chest.

Breakfast was bad, too. She stared at the cereal boxes, torn between the dull tones of her bran and grains, and the alluring brightness of his sugary cereals. She settled herself at the table, a bowl of chocolately flakes before her. She was working through a word search on the back of the box when her phone buzzed on the table.

_Good morning. How did you sleep?_

Alright. And you?

She couldn’t even get another bite into her mouth before the phone vibrated again.

_Terribly. As it turns out, I can’t sleep without snoring in my ear._

She stifled a laugh.

You snore just as much as I do. Mine sound like a kitten purring.

She slurped the sweetened milk from the bottom of the bowl, just like Jaime always did. She had teased him for it in the past, but she had to admit there was something satisfying about the taste and the sight of the empty bowl. She rinsed it in the sink, and just barely heard the telltale buzz over the clinking.

_You’re confused, my sweet. Mine are kittenish. Yours sound like a bear._

You’re awful, even if you are a kitten. I can’t believe I miss you so much.

She shuffled back to the bedroom and stood in front of the closet. Neither of them had much clothing, but there always seemed to be so much laundry, so many pieces here and there. She flicked through her hangers lazily. Nothing was calling out to her today.

_I miss you too. Can we Skype later?_

Yes.

She sighed and looked down. One of Jaime’s shirts was laid on top of the hamper. It was a plain white button-down, unwrinkled and seemingly clean. She picked it up. Had it fallen from a hanger? She brought the fabric to her face and sniffed. It smelled just like him, enough to have definitely been worn. She draped it across her shoulder and went to her dresser for an undershirt.

***

It was a clean, plain white button shirt. Not a single tiny plastic button was missing. It was spotless, too. Perfectly respectful, perfectly perfect. She didn’t _look_ any different in his shirt. But she _felt_ different. She sat at her desk, as always alert and absorbed in work. Every few moments, she put her head down and took a deep breath. It smelled just like him. It smelled like warmth, the sharper smell of his skin and sweat. There were lighter, subtle notes, too. She could make out his cologne, and even a bit of his soap. It was a distraction, she knew, but it got her through the day.

***

_I’m almost at my hotel room. Are you free?_

Brienne laid a bookmark in between the pages and shut her book. She rolled over on the bed, holding her phone in the air as she responded. She had ditched her belt, slacks, and shoes, and was lounging in her underwear and Jaime’s shirt.

I’m ready when you are.

Brienne slid off the bed and pulled her laptop from its bag. She sat with her back against the headboard, By the time she had signed in to Skype, she already had incoming messages.

[6:07:32 PM] jaime.lannister: you said you would be ready when I was but you CLEARLY arent

[6:07:45 PM] jaime.lannister: what a terrible bertrayal

[6:08:29 PM] jaime.lannister: BRIENNE WHERE ARE YOU

[6:09:43 PM] jaime.lannister: this is so not fair

[6:10:51 PM] jaime.lannister: THERE YOU ARE

[6:11:05 PM] brienne.tarth: You spelled betrayal wrong.

[6:11:18 PM] jaime.lannister: put on the camera already

[6:11:25 PM] brienne.tarth: I don’t even warrant a hello first?

[6:11:38 PM] jaime.lannister: if you dont do it i will

[6:11:47 PM] brienne.tarth: You are such a brat.

The familiar robotic noises played softly on her speakers. She had an incoming call. She considered hitting the big red ignore button just to play with him, but she didn’t, and within a second an eager and pixelated version of his face filled her screen. She couldn’t help but smile at him. He was clean shaven, and had already unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the pure white tee underneath. She could imagine the shoes kicked to opposite corners of the room, the day’s tie draped across the table lamp.

“How was your day?” His voice was close to how it really was. That was the nice part.

“Boring,” she said with a frown. “How is the conference going?”

“Fine. I’ve got dinner with some muckity-mucks in a bit. I would consider skipping out, but they’re likely to invest. Or at least, Father thinks they are.”

“Oh?” She pushed the computer across the bed and shifted to lie on her stomach in front of it. “And what do you think?”

“Brienne.” He said her name with shock and an ounce of mischief. “Is that my shirt?”

She looked down at the small corner that displayed her own image. She watched the blush creep across her face.

“Yes,” she sighed.

“What was that? I’m afraid I didn’t hear you.” His cheshire cat grin indicated otherwise.

“Yes, it’s your shirt. I was sad this morning at it was sitting there, and it smelled just like you.”

“I’ve never pegged you as being such a romantic. Maybe I should’ve taken a pair of your underwear with me when I left.”

Brienne chuckled. “Only if you wore them.”

“I assumed I'd be wearing them. Why wouldn't I?” He gave her a sparkling smile. If he had been lying in bed with her, she would’ve punched his arm at that moment, and then probably kissed him. She sighed at the thought and shifted, sitting up again and sliding the laptop on top of her bare legs.

“Are you putting on a show for me?”

“No, I’m just trying to get comfortable.”

“I’ve got dinner soon, Bri, don’t get me too excited.”

“What?” she asked, but before she was finished saying it, she saw her video in the corner of the screen she saw what he meant. The webcam was pointing at her exposed navel, with a full view of her hips clothed in blue cotton, and the bare tops of her thighs. She tilted the lip of her computer back, now just showing him her face and the ceiling above.

“Better?”

“I went from seeing your lady bits to up your nose. I can’t say it’s an improvement, but it’ll keep me tame. I’m supposed to leave soon, actually. Unless I fake sick and spend more time looking at your panties, that is.”

“Go to your big fancy businessman dinner. I’ll be pantless for you any old time.”

“Any time?” His eyebrows shot up, and she wished again that she could slap his arm for that.

A soft thumping nose played over her speakers. Jaime’s smile faded.

“Speak of the devil. That would be him.”

“Go forth and conquer, my dear. I’ll see you in just a few days.”

He blew her a kiss on through the screen, and she grabbed at the air, pretending to catch it. As his image cut off from her screen, she could almost imagine the little peck of warmth in her fist.

***

Brienne had her phone out as she walked to her car, thumbs dancing across the screen with jingling keys looped through her other fingers.

What time does your flight get in tonight?

She set her shoulder bag on the passenger seat and started the ignition. She had her hand on the gear shift when she heard the buzz.

_Well, I wanted to surprise you, but as it turns out, I got on an earlier flight._

She dialed Jaimie and pulled out of her parking spot.

“You’re already home and you didn’t tell me?”

“I wanted to surprise you. It was supposed to be romantic. Like you wearing my shirt. Would rose petals on the bed be too much?” She could hear the smile in his voice.

“I don’t think we’re going to make it to the bed, Jaime.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“No, sweetheart. It’s a promise.”

“I’ll see you soon, then?”

“Yes. I may run every red light I come across.”

“Alright. I’ll be waiting.”

The phone sounded a beep to indicate the call had ended.

Brienne didn’t hit a single red light, either. She fumbled before unlocking their door, but before she could get the key into the lock, Jaime had opened the door. He grinned when he saw her, kissing her lips before she could step inside.

“You’re wearing another one of my shirts, aren’t you?”

 “It’ll come off as soon as yours does.”

She shut the door behind her and set her bag on the kitchen counter. When she looked over at him again, he was working on the fifth button. Brienne took the simpler route and grabbed the bottom hem, pulling up. Her undershirt clung to the inside. The fabric was stuck over her head, and she had one arm free and the other still in the long sleeve. She squirmed, unable to see through it all. She could hear Jaime laughing.

“Next time, just undo the buttons,” he whispered into her ear. She could feel him behind her, shifting her shoulder and guiding her elbow. When she was free, she looked down to see that, in the process, he had freed her of her bra as well. She wondered how he managed that feat without her noticing. He winked at her, almost as if he could read her mind, and snaked his hand around her waist, pulling her tight to him. He kissed her softly, but after each gentle motion, he grazed his teeth against her lip, like a warning. She took him on, sucking his lower lip into her mouth and running her teeth across it. Jaime pulled back from her and pressed her into the closest wall.

His mouth was on her again, hot and needy, trailing down her neck to her exposed chest. Her skin burned, and his touch both cooled and enraged the flames. His hands were busy at her waist and then his own, freeing them from their last bits of clothing. She heard the scrape and clink of belt buckles against the floor as he kicked their clothes away. His hands molded to her body, tight against her back, moving over the curve of her ass to the backs of her thighs. Bracing her hands on his shoulders, she never pulled her mouth from his as he lifted her up and carried her across the room.

Her eyes were closed as she felt him spread her knees apart. Jaime was soft and careful at her hips. The ferocity had cooled to controlled movements. He kissed languorously at the thick, smooth insides of her thighs. She could feel his breath against her soft wet skin. He kissed at her lips, teasing. She held her breath until she was almost certain he’ll never touch her, and that was the precise moment his tongue encircled her clit. She let out a ragged sigh, and he ran his tongue in a long stripe across the length of her. The touch was astonishing, radiating through her body like ripples in a pond. Her hips lifted to meet him. He suckled at her.

“Jaime,” she cried. He hummed against her. His mouth was fast again, his tongue pushing inside her, then darting against her nub. Her back arched and she moaned, pressing herself harder against him. He quickened. The frenzy was too much. Her hands gripped at the edges of the table and she came with his name on her lips and his lips still against her. Pleasure radiated through her, bursting up from her sex to her chest. As her back flattened against the table, he rose. She slid her hand over the back of his neck and pushed him closer. She lifted from the surface to kiss him, relished his taste mixed with her own. He kissed her softly and ran his hands down her sides, resting his hands at her hip. She closed her eyes and relished the warmth of his skin against hers.

He groaned softly when he entered her. Pleasure melted over his face, slackening his jaw and trembling his eyelids. He was easy on her at first, as he always was. She wrapped her long legs around his waist, smiling up at him at the sight of him so close to her. He smiled back, taking the invitation. He began rocking his hips against her. She pressed her heels into him, a silent plea for more. She almost couldn’t stand the look on his face as he obliged her, lustful and determined. She rolled her hips to meet his every stroke; the result was audible. He moaned her name, every syllable drawn out and melodic. Her legs tightened around him as his motions grew faster, their bodies crashing wildly against each other. His voice was a wordless cry as he comes inside of her.

They released their grips on each other when the glow had softened. Jaime offers her a hand, and she grabbed it to pull herself upright. Her head was light and swimming. She slid her bare body from the table, standing with a wobble.

“Let’s go to bed,” he murmured, placing a cool hand at the small of her back. She nodded dreamily. They crawled on top of the sheets together, with warm sunset light spilling across their bodies through the blinds. They lay on their sides, her body nestled into his. With Jaime’s soft breath on her neck and his hand draped across her stomach, it was as though he had never been gone at all. 


End file.
